Planning ahead
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Brittany is pregnant during yes..a zombie attack. Santana tries to protect her and the baby. Brittana & Faberry
1. Empty roads

"We're running low." Quinn said worriedly

"On what?" Santana asked calmly

"Everything."

"Food." Brittany said sadly. Santana hated that sad, quiet voice Brittany used. It meant she was afraid and scared, Santana hated it even more when she didn't know how to fix it.

"Britt," she continued, taking one hand off the wheel to hold Brittany's, "We'll be okay. You've got enough right?" Brittany nodded "Well that's all that matters."

"HEY!" a loud voice in the back spoke out "There's not just Brittany in this car! What about me and Quinn?"

"Brittany is eating for 2, so screw Quinn..You too Hobbit!" Brittany simply nudged her and Santana's whole attitude changed. "Fine!" she sighed, "we'll stop in the next town okay?" Anything for Brittany.

In the backseat Quinn made the cracked the sound of a whip then she and Rachel burst into laughter. It wasn't long until they felt fiery eyes burning them in the mirror and quickly shut up.

"Thank you Brittany. And Santana you're so over protective! She's carrying a baby not a bar of gold."

"Whatever, same thing to me." Santana stated, looking lovingly at the pregnant girl beside her.

"Ugh, cringe."

"Shut up Quinn."

"Santana can you just focus on the road?"

"Oh.. Hobbit, you mean I'm not driving careful enough for you on this _**empty**_ road?"

"That's exactly what I mean yes. We don't want to drive right into a horde of them."

"And as long as I'm driving, we won't!" Santana said proudly. It was true that Santana was the best driver, her ruthlessness for those _outside_ of the car, ability to go off road in a car specially designed FOR roads and the fact she was like a walking sat nav. She knew every turn, short cut and road across America, she and her Dad did a lot of travelling...before all this, and the things like directions just, well they just stuck up there like glue. Like right now she knew they were heading from Lima, Ohio to Texarkana, Texas. Approximately 14 hours, 44 minutes. Exactly 899 miles with the route she planned in her head. It would take them through the countryside while avoiding major cities and highways in between, which she knew was smart as hell considering. She had definitely given herself a pat on the back..Or 5, for such good planning ahead.

* * *

**I know, i know. Another Zombie story! I can't help it. But continue or not? :)**  
**Review :D **


	2. It's my car

Santana picked up the small walkie talkie and raised it her mouth "Puck, we need to stop soon, Berry's turning into a whinny bitch." Puck and Santana declared themselves the best drivers..and they were they only 2 that had cars. So the remaining members of the group had split up. Puck's car was pretty small but it was enough for Finn, Sam and even Mercedes when they squeezed in. Still, Santana wasn't fond of the fact they had to travel in separate cars. She was however very fond of the fact that her car was the one with the weapons and the food (despite it running low.) The downside? She had Rachel Barbra Berry in her car. Who speaking of which was giving her the ultimate devil stare from the backseat.

"Santana, would you please stop insulting my girlfriend?"

"Shut the hell Fabray."

"Yeah! We don't talk about Brittany..there's plenty of things we could say about her right now! Like-..." Rachel quickly shut up. Before she knew what has happened, Santana has slammed on the breaks and turned in her seat to face Rachel who was getting more scared as the seconds passed.

"Like what huh Hobbit? What do you possibly have to say about my beautiful pregnant girlfriend? And I would be very careful with the words you chose right now because I am very close to tearing off you musical head." Rachel gulped, hard. And then she remembered why she and Quinn never brought Brittany into things. The second you mentioned her name, the joke was over and Santana prepared to open the gates of hell.

"Nothing." Rachel quickly muttered out.

"Good answer Berry." Pucks car was quickly approaching behind. He pulled up beside Santana and rolled down his window.

"What's up?" he said worriedly

"I want to change."

"Change what?"

"Rachel." Rachel's face dropped and she opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Santana. "Get out of my car Hobbit."

"WHAT! Santana you're not serious are you?"

"I don't know Berry, do I look like i'm joking?" No. No she did not at all look like she was joking. "I want Mercedes. You take Rachel, I want Cedes."

"You're not seriously going to make everybody get out just so you can throw Rachel out are you?" Quinn said angrily. Puck's car didn't have back doors, and Mercedes was in the back. In order to get Mercedes out, everybody in the front had to get out too. But Santana didn't give a damn. "Rachel, I swear to fucking Christ. If you do not get the hell out of my car right now, I'm going to kill you. I'm sick of you complaining like you have done for the last 2 hours. I'm sick of you practically raping Quinn in the backseat, and I'm sick of you insulting Brittany. So to avoid me jumping back there and tearing off your face. I want you to get out of my car." Rachel knew shit had just got serious, Santana probably wanted to kill her anyway. And since she just tried to insult her pregnant girlfriend, that would be enough of a reason for Santana. So without a second thought, she jumped out of the car and waiting for Puck to unload his passengers.

* * *

"San..that was mean." Brittany whispered.

"Yeah it was!" Quinn yelled.

"Fabray, I'm not to fussed on you either right now so shut up." and said angirly, she turned to Brittany her tone changed automatically. "Sorry Britt, but I'm not having her, or anybody for that matter thinking they can talk shit about you." Considering she had just threatened to kill somebody 5 minutes ago, she was remarkably calm. "Plus, I like Mercedes more. Don't you? Maybe Quinn will actually keep her hands to herself now."

Mercedes sniggered while Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned into the window sulking.

"Right. Now that the annoying voice in the back has gone. We can go again." She raised her hand and signalled to Pick to continue. He began driving down the long, empty stretch of road with Santana behind him. She hoped Puck knew where he was heading since he was now in front.

* * *

**Continue still?:) Sorry for the Rachel bashing:( just needed to highlight how badass Santana is;D where should they go? Shall anybody die?;) how soon! REVIEW.**


	3. We passed a sign

"San..that tree looks familiar." Brittany was deep in thought as she stated out the window. This all seemed very familiar. Then she remembered. "That's the tree I pee'd behind!" smiling proudly at remembering anything while she was that tired, espically directions. She never needed to remember stuff like that because Santana did.

"Britt, sweetie. We left Lima 5 hours ago." Santana assured her, they had been driving like a bat out of hell with Puck firmly in front. "We should be in Texarkana now."

Santana heard a faint "uh oh" from the back and demanded to know what was going on.

"We were heading to Texarkana?"

Brittany gave Mercedes a 'well duhh' look before she remembered something and the 2 seemed to know something nobody else did.

"Is Texarkana in New York?" Brittany asked herself but frowned intensely when Santana shook her head. She was most definitely confused now.

"So..if Texarkana isn't in New York, and we're going to Texarkana. Why are we in New York?" it was even more confusing for her now.

"We're not in New York Brittany!" Quinn yelled in frustration.

"Well then why did the last sign say Welcome to New York city?"

"Brittany there was no sign! Jesus Chr-" she stopped when she felt Santana's eyes burning a hole through her head. It wasn't fair how Brittany got to stay in the car while being the most annoying person left on the planet lately while Rachel was throw out!

"Uhhh.." Mercedes knew she had to step in and indeed confirm the blondes claims. "We..we are in New York. Well, at least I saw the sign. The same one Brittany did."

"Shit," Santana growled, why she did even let Puck lead the way? And how the hell did he manage to take them almost halfway across the bloody country..in 5hours! They had only stopped for fuel once in some old station. Food was a problem; they couldn't find any. Santana was furious! They had agreed to stay out of the big cities, now here they were in New York.

"We need to stop." She whispered to herself. They were in probably the most remote area of New York and they hadn't seen any yet, but the further in they got the more they were bound to find and Santana would have none of that. She slammed her foot down and brought the car to a break neck point stop, launching Quinn into Mercedes.

"What the fuck Tana?" Quinn demanded.

"We can't go into the city Quinn."

"Call Puck and tell him to stop."

Santana nodded and pulled the radio from her dashboard. She turned the signal but got nothing.

"Puck. Can you hear me?"...silence. "Puck! Hey," still nothing.

Quinn began to panic from the backseat. They were somewhere in New York, running out of food and fuel rather quickly and even Santana seemed a little bewildered by it all. And if big bad Santana was scared..they should all be.

"Please tell me you know New York?" Mercedes asked hopelessly.

"Uhhh..funny story actually." It wasn't a funny story. "I've never actual been here before. You?"

Each of the 4 shook their heads. They were royally fucked now. Clueless and lost, while their friends were off in God knows where, the reality and seriousness of the situation began to sink in. They were scared, and they were worried, and they panicked.

Panic that was confirmed when they heard a groggy whisper coming from the radio.

_"Oh god, oh god no. Sann? Quinn?..anybody? They're comin-" _**Silence.**

* * *

**Short I know! I haven't updated in a while and a short one is better than none at all right?:) who should it be on the other end? Where are they? Will they make it? Sorry about directions and what not. I'm not American, not have I ever been so I know nothing about where places are! REVIEW. :D**

**If you read my other stories, you know my updates are short and sweet, but often! If you prefer long chapters then I'm not the writer for you.**


End file.
